


It's The Thought That Counts

by PrettySlutBoys



Category: Actor RPF, Eyewitness (US TV) RPF
Genre: Begging, Collars, Crossdressing Kink, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Spanking, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySlutBoys/pseuds/PrettySlutBoys
Summary: It all started with James posting an IG story. It was supposed to be funny until Tyler turned it all dirty.





	It's The Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jameee25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jameee25/gifts).



> So this is for my girl, [Jameee25](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jameee25). It's been long promised and long overdue. I hope it was worth the wait, bby. 
> 
> It's also the first fic I've ever written so I hope it's not too lame. :hides face:
> 
> I have two special people to thank for this seeing the light of day. My awesome beta [Jerzcaligrl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzcaligrl) for her kind words and for coming to the rescue on short notice. And my amazing friend [whispered_story](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story) for pushing me and cheering me on and putting up with my whiny ass and getting me out of my shell. Ladies, I am forever grateful and I love you!
> 
> I have tinkered with the text after I got it back from my beta, so all remaining mistakes are my own. Point them out if you spot them. :D

The house is quiet when James gets back from his audition, blinds pulled a third of the way down so only a sliver of the afternoon sun filters through into the small living room. The A/C is blessedly on and the air is cool inside, making him sigh and loosen up his dark blue tie and undo the top two buttons of his shirt. He’d dressed up for this one because they were looking for someone to play the role of a preppy college boy. He thinks he looks more like an insurance agent and got a good laugh out of it when he posted an Instagram story just before the audition captioning it “would you buy insurance from this guy?” The text he got from Tyler not a full minute after had him half hard and almost messing up his lines - “I would let that guy do anything he wanted to me. Would be such a good boy for him”, Tyler had written. Now all James can think about is getting his hands on his gorgeous boyfriend and making him live up to his words. 

There’s no answer when James calls for Tyler and, aside from the low hum of the air conditioning, there doesn’t seem to be any other sound in the house. There’s a note, however, stuck on the refrigerator door with a red magnet and it only has one word on it - bedroom. James feels a thrill of anticipation going down his spine and his slacks become just a bit more uncomfortable, but he takes his time, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and making his way slowly to his and Tyler’s room. The sight that greets him when he steps inside makes him dizzy as all the blood rushes south and he goes from half mast to hard as a rock in 1.2 seconds. 

His beautiful, amazing boyfriend is on his knees in the far corner of the room, long legs spread wide, hair a mess of dark curls that fall into his eyes, back straight, shoulders drawn back and hands clasped tightly behind his back. His upper body is covered in a tiny pink baby doll nightie that reaches to mid thigh and that his hard cock tents obscenely in the front. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are glazed over, pupils blown wide and his lips look bitten raw. James doesn’t think he’s ever seen a prettier picture in his life. 

He’s tempted to rush over and mark all that soft exposed skin, make Tyler cry out as he stuffs him full in one fluid motion but he doesn’t. He knows this game. Knows just what Tyler needs. So he takes his sweet time, leaning against the door jamb and slowly raking his gaze over his boyfriend’s lean body. He stares into his eyes and sees the pleading there, clear as day. The corner of his mouth quirks up in a smirk and he licks his lips slowly. 

“Hey, baby! This all for me?” he says deliberately low, like smoke and whiskey settled in his throat. He makes his way slowly to the armchair in the opposite corner from Tyler and sits down, leaning back and spreading his legs wide, his arousal evident through the cotton of his dark slacks. His eyes never leave Tyler’s as he reaches a hand into his own lap to grab and squeeze at his hard cock, as much for a bit of relief as to see the dark, hungry look that settles over his boyfriend’s features. 

Tyler whimpers then, a soft sound that goes straight to James’s cock and it gives a sudden lurch in his palm. 

“Such a pretty boy”, he says and the intensity of his stare feels like actual touch on Tyler’s heated skin. 

“You look so good on your knees for me, baby”. Tyler makes a tiny aborted thrust of his pelvis then and his mouth releases a string of soft, puppy noises, like James’s voice is torture and balm all at once. His nightie has a wet spot in front, just where the head of his cock rubs at the satiny fabric and it gets wider with every word James speaks to him. 

“You get dressed up for daddy, baby? Did my picture make you want to get yourself all dolled up for me? Did it make you all hard and needy? Make you want to put on a show?” It’s like James can’t shut up once he’s started talking and how could he when what he gets in return are beautiful breathy noises, high pitched whimpers and that pleading look in Tyler’s eyes that almost breaks his resolve. Almost. 

He takes his sweet time uncapping the water bottle he’d brought from the kitchen and taking a long pull, tipping his head back knowing full well that Tyler’s watching him like a hawk. And the frustrated growl he gets in response only makes him more convinced. He arches a brow and places the bottle on the floor carefully and then smirks and gets to his feet. He’s in front of Tyler in three wide steps, his fingers carding through his boyfriend’s curls, tilting his head back to stare into those amazing doe eyes. The look of pure adoration he sees there, the want, the all encompassing love and submission makes him ache with how much he wants to give in. But he knows better. 

Instead, he holds Tyler’s gaze and asks in a low rumble “What do you want, baby?” He gets a full body shiver from Tyler and the words that come out of his mouth are shaky and desperate 

“My… my collar, daddy.” James arches an eyebrow at that and tightens his fingers in Tyler’s hair. 

“You sure that’s what you want, sweetheart?” The wide eyes that stare up at him and the sharp intake of breath are no surprise as his boyfriend starts begging, the words pouring out of his mouth like a prayer “Yes, yes, please, daddy, please, I want it, please put it on me, I’ll be a good boy, I promise, please, daddy, please”. 

James smiles, his hand coming down to the smooth skin of Tyler’s cheek and he leans into it like a cat. His fingers skim Tyler’s cheekbone and his thumb comes to rest on his plush lower lip. It’s like second nature by now for Tyler to open up and dart his pink tongue over the pad of James’s thumb, his lashes lowering and raising in a slow blink that says I trust you to take care of me. 

The tiny sound of displeasure that Tyler makes when he leaves his side to cross over to the dresser makes James snap his gaze back with a frown. Tyler immediately hangs his head and takes a deep breath, the effort it takes to reign himself in evident in the taut line of his shoulders. James returns after a few moments with a black velvet box and kneels in front of Tyler. Inside, nestled in three different resting spots, are a pink and silver soft leather collar with a heart shaped medallion that reads “Pretty Boy”, a black leather cock ring and a medium size plug. 

He takes the collar out of the box and places it carefully around Tyler’s neck. The moment he clasps it, it’s like a switch has been flipped. Tyler’s whole body relaxes and his breath becomes slow and even. James smiles because he knows it won’t last long. He knows it’s just Tyler’s response to his dominance, his show of trust and love, and James can’t fucking believe he’s being gifted all this time and time again. He also knows that it’s going to take so very little to have his gorgeous boy writhing and needy, begging like a little slut. The mere thought of it almost makes him cream himself right there. 

It only takes him making a move to get the cock ring out of the box for Tyler to start whimpering. He does it anyway and kisses his boyfriend sweetly while clasping it tightly behind his already drawn tight balls. He weighs them in his palm, the skin soft and hot to the touch and squeezes. Tyler’s eyes snap open and he lets out a sharp cry, something between a scream and a moan as his dick slaps his belly, smearing another drop of precome on the flimsy nightie. 

James chuckles low in his throat and gets to his feet, putting the velvet box away. He slowly circles Tyler then, skimming his fingers over overheated damp skin, butterfly touches over his chest and shoulders, collarbone and neck, cheeks and arms. Tyler’s eyes are closed and he sways like he’s dizzy, following each and every touch, always hungry for more. There’re tiny shivers running through his body like James’s fingers are charged with low voltage electricity. 

When James stops in front of him and unbuckles his belt, Tyler’s eyes snap open as if on cue. James smiles and cups himself through the open vee of his slacks. He squeezes his cock and takes a step closer, Tyler’s nose almost brushing his crotch. Tyler is perfectly still, watching his hand, the warm puffs of his rapid exhales tickling his knuckles.

“This what you want, baby boy?”, James teases through a growl and a spike of pleasure makes him shudder when Tyler mouths a soft “Please” and opens his mouth, his soft pink tongue covering his lower teeth. It would take a far stronger man to resist that temptation so James doesn’t even try to pretend. He pulls himself out and rests the swollen crown of his cock on Tyler’s tongue. 

“C’mon, baby, show daddy how much you want it” he whispers and it’s all the permission Tyler needs before he leans forward and engulfs James’s cock to the hilt. He moans like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted, like he never wants to let go and the way his throat flutters around the head, the way he obviously struggles for breath but makes no move to pull back, the way his hands remain clasped obediently behind his back as his eyes roll back in pleasure make James feel like he’s the luckiest son of a bitch on the face of the planet. 

He pulls back slowly after a few long seconds, taking his dick completely out of Tyler’s mouth and watching in fascination as a string of spit and precome clings between the tip and his boyfriend’s abused lower lip. Tyler makes a small move to chase after him but catches himself just in time. He looks up into James’s eyes and deliberately sits back on his haunches, face tipped upwards and mouth again open and inviting. 

“Such a good boy! So good for me, sweetheart”, James praises and Tyler preens under the adoration. 

James’s cock is painting his lips with precome now and he licks them clean and moans, leaving them shiny with spit and cherry red. When James grabs his hair and shoves into the wet hot softness of his mouth, Tyler instantly relaxes his jaw to take him as deep as he can. He swallows each time the head reaches the back of his throat and presses his tongue on the underside vein each time James pulls out. His lips look ruined all stretched out around James’s girth, there are tears streaking his cheeks and his chin is dripping with spit and precome. He looks like a debauched angel and James wants to lock him up and use him over and over again until all the love and desire he feels for this boy consumes him whole.

The all too familiar tingle at the base of his spine and the pure heat gathering in his groin makes James pull out abruptly and squeeze tightly on the base of his cock. It’s big, angry red and covered in Tyler’s spit. James is breathing hard and swaying, thinks for a moment his knees are gonna give out on him but his boyfriend has an all too smug look on his innocent face and that just cannot stand. 

“You look rather pleased with yourself there, sweetheart”, James says as he catches his breath. Tyler just smiles innocently and shrugs one shoulder, the strap of his pink nightie falling off. 

“Oh, the things I’m gonna do to you”, James promises in a dark growl. 

He takes his time getting out of his clothes, both to get himself a little under control and because he knows the effect the slow revealing of skin without being able to touch has on his boyfriend. 

“On the bed”, he instructs once he’s completely naked. The grace with which Tyler gets to his feet after having kneeled for so long is another thing that will never cease to amaze James. Tyler nears the bed and turns a questioning look on him. 

“Hands and knees, baby”, James says and Tyler complies without a word, placing himself in the middle of the bed with his head rested on his forearms, legs spread and ass in the air. The pink lingerie barely covers the swell of his ass cheeks. His breathing has evened out some and his eyes are closed. When James covers the expanse of one satin covered cheek with his palm and rubs the soft fabric along his skin, Tyler trembles and soft mewling sounds leave his lips. 

“So beautiful. Wish I could keep you like this all the time. Barefoot, dressed in nothing but pretty little things. So pretty for me”, James whispers roughly behind him and Tyler’s hips drop a few inches as he unconsciously begins humping the bed. A sharp slap echoes through the room and the red shape of James’s palm blooms hot on Tyler’s right ass cheek. He cries out and gathers his knees under him, not drawing in on himself, not shying away, never shying away, but enough for his swollen cock to not touch the sheets underneath. 

“Did I say you were allowed to do that?”, comes James’s voice, sharp as a whiplash. “Answer me, sweetheart! Did I say you were allowed to touch yourself in any way?”

“No, daddy. I’m sorry daddy, please, I won’t do it again, please”. Tyler sounds half out of his mind with regret but halfway through his pleading another sharp slap lands on his left cheek. 

“Shhh!” James whispers and then louder “Count them out, baby”. They come raining down then, loud sounding in the silence of the room, never in the same place twice in a row. James’s hand stings and he can only imagine how Tyler’s skin feels. His ass and most upper thighs are angry red and hot to the touch, he’s started flinching slightly but he doesn’t move away, keeps his back in that beautiful arch and counts each slap out loud, in high pitched cries. He’s gotten to 20 when James stops and rakes his blunt fingernails over the fiery hot skin of Tyler’s buttocks. 

“Good boy. Such a good boy. Taking it so good for me” James praises and, despite the pain he must feel, Tyler pushes back into his touch. His face is tear streaked again and James leans over him to taste the saltiness of his skin. He licks and nibbles at his cheeks and when he gets to his mouth, Tyler turns to him like a hungry baby bird. His eyes are closed and his lashes are wet and clumped together, face flushed and unruly curls plastered to his forehead. His lower lip is almost bloody, small teeth indentations marking how much he’s bitten into it. He’s so beautiful James feels like his heart is about to burst into a million pieces. He kisses him then, slow and sweet, his tongue mapping out every soft corner of Tyler’s mouth, while Tyler makes the most delicious sounds. 

They get lost in it for a while, a wet, dirty slide of lips and tongues and James leans closer and closer until his thighs touch the backs of Tyler's and his hard cock nestles in between his ass cheeks. The soft, hushed sounds Tyler was making turn into full moans and whimpers and he’s trembling with the effort to hold still and not push against the hard length. James feels the satin of the nightie caressing his skin and it feels so good he doesn’t know how Tyler can stand it and not come the moment he puts it on. He pushes two fingers between the collar and the back of Tyler’s neck, drawing it tight enough to control his air intake, then trails his mouth over Tyler’s jawline to his ear. He bites down on the lobe, eliciting another full body shudder as he whispers low and gravelly 

“God, your ass feels so hot against me, baby. You want me so bad, don’t you? Want me to put my cock in that pretty pink hole of yours, stuff it full? Pump it full of come until you’re leaking with it? Plug you up so you can feel me inside you all day?” James runs his mouth, reveling in the desperate sounds his boyfriend lets out and then an image takes shape in his mind and almost makes him come on the spot. He gets a hand under Tyler, slowly petting his lower belly, lets the words out without stopping to think about it: “Want me to fuck that pretty little ass of yours until I put a baby in here?” 

Tyler’s reaction is nothing he’s even remotely expected. His boyfriend nearly starts sobbing and pushing back on his dick, the friction on his neglected member almost unbearable, and the begging follows almost instantly “Fuck! Fuck yes, please, daddy, please fuck me, please put a baby inside me, please, please, please”. 

James growls and bites hard at the soft skin behind Tyler’s ear, sucking blood to the surface, leaving a dark, purple mark in his wake. Tyler doesn’t stop pleading, spreading his legs wider, baring his throat in submission and bucking against him and the rush of sheer power that runs through James's body and mind is dizzying. 

He draws back, settles on his haunches and spreads Tyler’s ass cheeks with both hands, kneading the hot, cherry red skin. Tyler hisses but backs up into the touch and that’s when James notices the skin around his pink hole is slightly swollen and glistening. 

“Well, well, well. Somebody’s been over eager...” he chuckles darkly. Tyler opens his mouth to say he’s sorry but James effectively silences him with a bite on the abused skin of his ass. He stuffs two fingers inside the tight clutch of his hole at the same time, quirks them just right and nails his sweet spot and Tyler’s breath catches in his throat on a sharp intake before spilling a litany of “Please, please, please” and almost toppling them both off the bed. Another sharp bite and a slap right over the sore flesh of his hole has him freezing on the spot. He takes a deep breath and settles back in his place, ass in the air, cock hanging heavy and full between his legs but not touching the bed. 

James pushes three fingers inside of him and reaches beneath, to loosely grip his cock. He starts working his fingers in and out, hitting his prostate on every pass, and moving his hand on Tyler’s cock in the same rhythm. 

“This pretty ass? It’s mine to touch, mine to spank, mine to bite, mine to stuff full”, he says darkly as he stabs his fingers harder. 

“And this cock”, he continues, giving Tyler’s dick an almost painful squeeze, “It’s mine to touch, mine to suck, mine to milk dry. Are we clear?”. 

Tyler’s on the verge of tears as he whispers between moans of pleasure-pain, his voice wrecked. 

“Yes, daddy. I’m sorry, daddy. Please, please, please!”

As sudden as the onslaught began, it stops, leaving Tyler empty, reeling, trying hard to catch his breath. He turns his head to the side to see what torture awaits him next when suddenly James’s arm wraps around his torso and pulls him up, plastering his sweat damp nightie back to James’s chest. 

James doesn’t give him time to think or react, he just nudges his knees wider apart and pushes inside him, burying himself to the hilt in one hard shove. Tyler instantly clenches down on the hard cock he’s impaled onto and cries out, head thrown back, hands clenched on James’s thighs, eyes blown wide, staring into nothing, neck muscles strung taught. James bites on the side of his throat and growls, arm like a vise around his chest, the other hand leaving bruises on his satin covered hip. He grinds inside, his long thick cock filling Tyler completely until Tyler begins to relax. He pulls out slowly until only the tip of his cock holds Tyler open and then shoves roughly back inside, setting up a punishing rhythm. He takes Tyler’s right hand and holds it over his belly and his boyfriend’s shudder tells him all he needs to know. The filth that spills from his lips in Tyler’s ear only makes him tremble harder 

“Wish you could feel me moving inside you, right here. Feel it both from the inside and the outside, how hard you make me, how much I want you, how crazy you drive me. Wish I could put a baby right here”. He punctuates the words with tilting both of them back in an almost unnatural arch and shoving his cock as deep as it would go. 

And Tyler freezes, a gasp caught in his chest. James stops, sensing a shift in his boyfriend’s demeanor, fearing he’s really hurt him, but Tyler takes his palm and presses it to his abdomen and then leans back against him, forcing him to tilt also and says “Fuck! Fuck me, daddy!”. James is still a little confused, but he thrusts up and that’s when he feels it. The very tip of his cock, moving inside his sweet, gorgeous boyfriend’s belly. 

It’s like a tidal wave from there, both of them moving in perfect synchronicity, holding hands and following the movement inside. Tyler’s murmuring something constantly but James can’t hear him over the rush of blood in his ears and the constant stream of filth spilling passed his lips. 

“Oh, fuck, baby boy! Fuck, fuck, fuck! So beautiful, taking it so well, look at you all full of cock and loving it. Gonna put a baby in there, make you swell with it, keep you dressed in pretty things and fuck you when you’re all round and horny all the time. But you’re already horny all the time, aren’t you, sweetheart? Such a slut for my cock. Such a good boy.” 

The constant whispering coming from Tyler is raising up in pitch and almost begins to cross the threshold into agony when James’s lust addled brain starts to make sense of it. And he could almost bash his own head in for getting so lost in sensation. His boyfriend is begging through tears now. 

“Please, daddy, please, can I come now? Promise I’ll be good, please let me come, please, I’ll die, please, daddy, please, please please”. His dick is almost purple now, bouncing with every move, balls drawn tight to his body. His grip on James’s hand is bruising but he doesn’t make a single move to touch himself or get the cock ring off. 

James reaches down and brushes a finger over the head of Tyler’s dick then, as he thrusts up, nailing his prostate constantly, he undoes the clasp and lets the leather fall between Tyler’s legs. He doesn’t need to do more. On the next thrust, Tyler comes with a shout, cock spurting untouched and making a mess of his pink nightie. The tight clench of his ass around him is enough to send James over the edge too and he buries himself inside and grinds out the aftershocks, murmuring constant praise in the ear of an already blacked out Tyler. 

It takes a few minutes for Tyler to come to. He opens his eyes slowly and James breathes out a relieved breath. He smoothes the hair back from his face and whispers: 

“Hey, there, pretty boy. You ok?” 

He gets a lazy happy smile in return and he helps Tyler raise his head from the pillow a bit to have a few drinks of water. He kisses him sweetly then and gathers him in his arms, murmuring softly in his ear: “You’ve done so well, baby, been so good for me. Thank you. I love you so much.” 

Tyler sighs contentedly and nestles closer, face buried in James’s chest. His breath is warm and even and James enjoys the moment as he cards his fingers through his boyfriend pretty hair. 

A few more minutes pass and, just as James starts to think Tyler’s drifted off, he raises his head and looks at him through lowered lashes, cheeks tinged pink. 

“What’s up, babe?”, James asks with a smile. He can’t figure, for the life of him, how Tyler can be both so uninhibited when they’re having sex and so painfully shy when it comes to talking about it. 

“That thing you said...”, Tyler whispers and James has to laugh because he’s said a lot of things, one filthier than the other. He gets a playful smack on the arm for it. 

“That thing about...” Tyler starts again “about making a baby?”. James’s eyes go wide and his dick is giving an interested twitch. 

“I wish you could do that”, Tyler continues in a small voice. “It’s a pretty hot thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far OMG THANK YOU! Comment, kudos, constructive criticism and also strings of incoherent letters are love! :D
> 
> P.S. This is [the photo that started it all](https://ibb.co/iXSCNQ)


End file.
